


Quench

by Ralith



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Double Penetration, Electrocution, Fivesome - M/M/M/M/M, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-28
Updated: 2019-02-28
Packaged: 2019-11-07 04:47:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17953874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ralith/pseuds/Ralith
Summary: Tarn is in heat. The other members of the DJD make it their responsibility to help.





	Quench

There was a thrill, an intimidation of sorts, from being pinned by someone far larger than yourself. Restrained, movement made difficult and completely at the mercy of the other. It was these circumstances that had Tarn running hot and desperately attempting to grind his hips down onto the thick shaft seated within him. But Helex held the team leader firmly in his lap, refusing him further pleasure. That job was for Tesarus.

The grinding mech was as low to the ground as he could comfortably get, one hand braced against Tarn’s thigh, the other occupying his spike. The view from this position made his own valve clench; swollen lips stretched around the smelting mech’s massive girth and glistening with preparatory lubricant. He wanted to bury himself to the hilt now and listen to the moans roll from that soft vocalizer; with the right modulation Tarn could make any one of them come just by speaking their name. But he needed Tarn to relax if the tank was to accept both of his teammates. Taking advantage of the exposed exterior node would do just that.

Wet heat enveloped the apex of the purple mech’s folds and sucked. Tarn’s body stiffened and his head fell back with a clank against the dome of Helex’s chest. The smelter gazed down into those frenzied optics, hearing Tarn’s choked gasps and wondering what his expression looked like beneath the mask. Did he chew on his lip to silence himself? Or were they parted wide to suck in cooling air? Briefly Helex imagined those parted lips wrapped around his spike, sucking with gusto between the smelter’s violent bouts of thrusting, spike meeting the back of his throat. Perhaps the next time his heat cycle activated Tarn would indulge him.

“Spread him wider,” Tesarus grunted. Helex complied, secondary servos grasping the smaller mech’s thighs and hoisting them up and apart. Helex gave an experimental thrust, testing the new angle. The static-garbled moan was satisfactory.

“Better,” Tesarus gave his larger partner an approving swipe of glossa up the underside of his shaft and felt Helex tremble. He traced up the thick shaft and teased the lips with the tip of his glossa, then gave one hard, long suck to that vulnerable node.

The double-teamed mech rolled his head to the side, breathing a sigh of relief as Tesarus pulled away and he was able to come down for a short moment. Vos and Kaon were not far away, instead sticking around to enjoy the show. They each prepared themselves for their turn, Kaon’s fingers deep in his own valve and Vos stroking himself. The latter murmured something under his breath in the old language, a praise of some kind Tarn could not identify.

“Are you ready?” Tesarus tapped on Tarn’s chin, redirecting his attention. The colossal mech was positioning himself to join Helex. The bulbous head of his spike just nudged at the stretched entrance.

“Yes,” Tarn growled, bringing his voice under control.

The ache in his valve was beginning to subside before Tesarus began pressing in. It was an impressive girth and spectacular pain as Tarn forced himself not to command Tesarus to halt. But the massive mech was careful, if for just right now, and steadily filled the contracting valve. When he had seated himself fully in the shorter mech, he paused and allowed Tarn to adjust. The pain was long to dull, but it subsided into an irritating ache that the team leader knew would be trivial when the two began to move.

Helex’s primary servos stabilized himself as he made the first thrust, secondary servos digging large, blunt dents into Tarn’s thighs. Those hands lifted him just to the tip and slammed him back down. Pleasure burned in Tarn’s groin, sensor clusters stimulated to life by the ridged shaft and nodes at the back of his valve rarely touched sang at the foreign sensation. Tesarus mirrored the action, slow on the lift and pounding Tarn into his lap. Tesarus was larger and ridges sharper; even Helex quivered as their spikes rubbed together.

“Do you get off at the thought of me spiking you, Helex? Filling you, making you scream my name?”

Helex usually ran hot, his body temperature a constant high compared to the others, but pressed into the smelter’s chest Tarn felt the waves of heat that rolled off his frame. It was blistering and Tarn groaned, but the intense sensation in his valve had confused his sensory net, pain registering as pleasure. Any hotter and Helex could melt an enemy externally. And all because Tesarus was teasing him.

The two took to alternating their pounding thrusts, Tarn bouncing between them and grinding against their chests, spikes stimulating one another. Tarn’s spike was caught between his abdomen and Tesarus, coating them both in dribbles of transfluid. He didn’t have a reason to worm his hand between their grinding frames and pump himself to completion.

Fluids squelched and metal shrieked, throwing off sparks. Helex sped up, slamming his hips into the paint-scuffed aft as Tesarus eased up and leaned back. He took the brief repose to study Helex’s face and the way Tarn’s body convulsed in pleasure. The smelter’s face was scrunched up tight, optics shut and mouth hanging open. He looked about in the deepest throes of pleasure. Tarn cycled down around the two and sat almost rigidly as he rode them. It was as if he was putting concentrated effort into not overloading yet.

But just because Tarn did not want to come yet didn’t mean Tesarus was about to deny himself that circuit-shorting pleasure. He returned to meeting Helex’s thrusts and was quick to chase the hulking mech over the edge, grunting and rolling his hips spasmodically as he spilled into their leader.

Helex was squeezing Tarn’s hips hard enough to cause an audible pop as the metal gave and he surged forward, crushing his lips against Tesarus’. It was sloppy and quick, denta nipping at the other’s bottom lip and tugging as his systems came down out of high. 

Sluggishly and not without a bit of reluctance, the two mechs withdrew, but lingered to watch their excess dribble out between Tarn’s thighs.

“Of all of us, you two make the biggest mess.”

Kaon and Vos were swift to fill their comrades vacated positions, Kaon kneeling between obscenely spread thighs and Vos at Tarn’s head.

“And we have fun doing so.” Helex gave a nonchalant wave as they sat to the side and recovered their spent energies. It was not something Tarn could kindly do, already under the careful, yet agonizing ministrations of his two most loyal confidants. While Helex and Tesarus specialized in maiming, the two smallest members of the division made a name for themselves in torture. Working in pairs as they did now, it was no wonder they were so effective at their jobs.

There was an air of charge that always emanated from the electrical specialist and Tarn could feel it now as Kaon built up an internal charge. He placed his hands at the exposed hip joints, where wiring and conduits were most vulnerable and let loose with a jolt that was only slightly less powerful than the lethal dose given to Decepticon deserters. Tarn’s whole body spasmed, back arching sharply and limbs temporarily ceasing to function. When the charge dissipated it left in its wake a buzzing sensation that was not all that uncomfortable. He didn’t quite feel in control of his body yet, but it was pleasantly relaxed.

And then Kaon discharged another electrical surge, stronger and more potent. Overload warnings of a different kind sprung up on his HUD, several cautioning partial system failure at the threat of another surge. But Kaon eased once more and let out a short burst directly into the circuitry around the mech’s interface equipment. Tarn howled as everything was stimulated at once and his entire body stiffened as he was pushed dangerously to the brink.

It was the words Vos murmured into his audial and the sick squeal of metal as drill-tipped fingers bore into his chest that did Tarn in.

Then in neocybex he hissed, “Cooome Taarrn.”

Tarn went over and roared his climax, valve cycling down with a gush of lubricant and spilling transfluid over his abdomen and Kaon. Seeing the splattered fluid on himself, Kaon grinned and climbed up Tarn’s frame until they came face to face. The kiss he placed on Tarn’s mask was unorthodox, lips moving against the warm plating. Every part of Tarn shook and rattled with his overcharged systems, even the thin lips that quivered when Kaon’s glossa brushed over them through the slit in his mask.

All five mechs spent, they lay and sat around, content not to move for some time. Tarn was the first to chuckle at the full realization of what they had just done and the others soon joined in the light laughter.

It made Tarn wish his heat cycle came more often.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written early on into MTMTE's run. Reposted from my Tumblr.


End file.
